Talents Beyond Measure
by KrazyTigger
Summary: Alexandra is seen to be coming by Alice, blood everywhere and bite marks on her neck. But how does this girl know who Alice is? And who has bitten her? More to the point when she wakes how does she know everything about the family and Bella?
1. Alice's Vision

**I do not own any of Twilight or any of the characters, except for Alexandra who I did in fact create. All the others belong to Stephenie Meyer. The POV will switch between Alice and Alexander, and maybe a few others. But I'll always let you know if that is the case. Also this is before Bella has been turned into a vampire. Rated for safety.**

**Alice's POV**

_I stood at the door, laughing a little as Emmett called something to me, I called back, ignoring him now for I knew the doorbell was about to go, but who was there was a mystery to me, I didn't bother to look into the future that much. I turned my attention to opening my door, but there was no-one there. I frowned a little as something close to the forest flashed and caught my eye, but then something grabbed my leg, causing me to look down._

"_Alice please, you have to help me!" A voice begged me, and I looked startled down at this girl who was holding onto me for dear life. I didn't recognise her, but for some reason she knew me, she had said my name. I had to admit she was fairly pretty, even for a human, though she clearly had a fever as her hand was hot on my skin. She had long blonde hair that reached the bottom of her back, it was dripping with sweat, a heart shaped face, with big brown eyes that looked up at me, sorrow in them, and she was barely fifteen or sixteen. She just had a general radiant look about her, but then I realised something else, just as she moved her hand and the smell hit me. _

_The girl had been holding her neck and now she moved it I could see the flow of blood and a clear bite mark on her neck, no there was more than one. "Alice Cullen please," she begged me, her eyes locking onto mine. I stopped breathing then and bent down, picking her up in my arms. She didn't resist, just clung to me as I carried her into the living room where she proceeded to pass out in my arms, so I laid her on the couch. I looked down at her, worry clouding me completely, that only caused Jasper to be at my side in seconds, looking down at the girl, Emmett was with him._

_A snarl escape Jasper's chest, as Emmett grabbed him and instantly pulled him from the room. I glanced after them, my breath still being held, I could worry about him later, but for now I had to care for this girl, or at least get her some help._

"_Carlisle!" Came my worried shout to my father of sorts. Who was this girl? And how did she know my name?!_

With a startled gasp I let go of the edge of the bed that I had been gripping, Bella's face was close to mine, her big brown eyes looking more than a little worried. I had been giving her a make-over hadn't I? Edward ran into the room then, an arm instantly wrapped around Bella's waist as she continued to look at me, biting her bottom lip. "What did you see?" She asked in guarded voice as I stood up, my hand on my head. "Alice what was it? Tell us."

Edward kept his eyes on me as he read my mind, with a sudden gasp he stepped away from Bella, who shot him a look. "Would anyone mind telling me?!" She demanded, her eyes fixing onto me as Edward shook his head a little, disbelief on his face.  
"She is not coming here," He told me firmly as I fixed him with a furious glare, almost challenging him to tell me not to help this girl when she came. "She'll be a danger to Jasper and the rest of the family, do you want that?!"

"Well if she's already been bitten by the time she gets here then we'll have no troubles will we?" I retorted as Bella looked between us, confusion all over her face. Bless her; she needed to know as well. "A girl is coming here, I saw her arrive. She was pouring blood and there were clear bite marks on her neck. I carried her into the house, she knew my name." Bella frowned at this, her head on one side. I could tell what she was thinking, even if Edward couldn't. How did she know my name?

"That is why she is a danger," Edward growled in response to my thoughts and I fixed him with another glare, even that didn't make him back down. "She knows your name Alice, and not just your first name, your second too. What if she is sent by someone to kill us? What then?"  
"I think we're more than a match for a single girl," I snarled at him, my eyes flickering to Bella, who looked deep in thought. "And lots of people know our names; maybe she just picked it up! You can't say that we're not noticed, because in case you hadn't noticed we have ultimate good looks and we stand out miles."

"But what if someone told her just before they bit her? Sorry I meant tells her." Bella butted in before Edward had a chance to come back from my attack. He frowned at her and then nodded a little, agreeing with her. "What if they told-tell her to go and find you or the Cullens? But then again that doesn't explain how she gets all this way without passing out. They would have to bite her on the doorstep."  
"Whose side are you on?" I demanded, I was counting on Bella to back me up against Edward. She flushed a bright red as she shrugged a little, looking at Edward.

"Can I say I'm in the middle?" She asked, glancing at us both, biting her bottom lip. "I think that it is a little weird, but on the other hand she does need help and maybe we're the best ones to give that to her." Edward shot me a look, like it was my fault I had corrupted her, but in actual fact he knew it was just because she has a big heart.

"We'll just have to see," Edward answered in an icy tone, as he tugged Bella from the room to give me a little peace and quiet so I could think. Biting my lip I sat myself back on the bed, thinking about the events that were to come, no doubt Edward had informed the rest of the family of what was to happen. I would just have to wait and see.

Three days later Emmett was throwing washing up bubbles at me, I was giggling madly as I tackled him to the ground. "You better not have broken anything," Esme's voice floated to us and both of us stifled laughs, though Emmett looked murderous that I had dared to tackle him, as we got to our feet. I carried on with the washing up that was the things that had been used to make Bella's lunch, she had tried to insist to do it, but I had ignored her. I liked doing it for some reason.

I had forgotten about the vision for now, though it would come to me when I was alone, or when Edward sent me a glare. And it didn't come to me then until I saw the vision of the doorbell ringing, instantly I froze and ran straight for the door, Emmett calling an insult about pixies, I called one back about elephants. Fear and excitement was bubbling in my stomach now as I pulled the door open, something flashed and caught my eye by the forest and then someone grabbed my leg. I looked down and there was the girl that I had seen, her hand clamped on her neck, looking just as pretty as in the vision.

"Alice please, you have to help me!" She begged, as the startled look crossed my face, though I knew what was to happen. "Alice Cullen please," I bent down and scooped her up then, carrying her quickly into the front room, she passed out, just like I expected. I set her on the couch, still feeling worried as I didn't know the outcome of this. Of course Jasper joined my side then, leaning over me, then smelling the blood, a snarl escape him, and then he was gone, Emmett pulling him away from me and the girl and to safety.

"Carlisle!" I called, the burning mystery of who this girl was still in my mind as I looked down at her, my eyes softening as I studied her, careful to hold my breath. "We've been expecting you," I whispered to her, though she couldn't hear me, I pushed the hair from her face as she started to writhe about on the couch, crying and whimpering. Carlisle was at my side then, sitting on the edge of the couch next to the girl. I couldn't hold my breath anymore, the smell was still getting to me and so I left the room quickly. "It'll all be fine," I whispered to myself, a small smile on my lips as I checked the future. She was staying with us, but trouble was also on the way. That I couldn't see...yet...


	2. The Start Of A Dangerous Talent!

**AlicePOV**

I pressed my face close to hers, a smile on my lips as her eyelids fluttered. I could feel Jasper's hands around my waist, ready to pull me away if this girl made any sudden moves. Not that she would, I had already Seen that she was going to be alright, she was going to take to this just fine. But this is Jasper, so he wanted to be there just in case, he was always wary of newborns and he had every right to be.

As her eyelids fluttered open, showing her blood red eyes for the first time, she gasped and sat up, Jasper pulled me back instantly, crushing me against his chest. But my eyes were on her the whole time, a smile still across my lips as I watched her. She looked around herself, taking everything in for the first time, after all it was weird for everyone who has just been turned and I guessed it was no different for her. Her eyes found mine at last as she took me in, obviously recognising me from the day when she had come, three whole days ago. "Alice Cullen," She breathed, stopping at the sound of her voice. I wiggled free of Jasper's arms and went to her, crouching in front of her as she sat on the couch. "You're Alice Cullen, I remember."

I nodded happily, smiling at her encouragingly; I didn't care how she knew my name just that she was alright. Jasper growled as a warning and her eyes darted to him as she took him in. "Jasper Hale, or as you used to be called Jasper Whitlock." Both Jasper and I froze then, in fact everyone in the room had, except Bella who wasn't allowed to be there as she was human. How did she know Jasper? Her eyes found mine again and she rubbed her throat, looking pained. "What's happened to me?"

"You've been bitten," I soothed her gently, but her eyes widened in horror. Jasper was behind me before I knew it, a hand on my shoulder as he felt her fear and worry all at once; I really did pity him when he felt so many different emotions. He felt that as well and growled softly at me, making me smile to myself.  
"You're vampires," She breathed suddenly and I nodded to her, letting her take it in before we said anything else. Usually Carlisle would do this, but for some reason he thought that it would be easier if I did it. "My throat is so sore." I stood then and held out my hand to her, she hesitated, but took it anyway.

I pulled her from the couch and lead her to the door, noticing that Emmett was guarding the rest of the family; I didn't let her see this, but instead asked her name. "What's you name?"  
"Alexandra, or it was before this happened," She sighed as she rubbed her throat a little. I studied her, she looked even more beautiful than before she had changed. Her hair was fuller and lush, her skin which was pale white, really did match her hair and I knew she was going to look brilliant when her eyes turned ochre.

"It still is," I assured her, as Jasper followed close behind us and I could tell that Carlisle and Edward weren't far behind him. "But you'll look a little different from the way you did before. You see being a vampire has advantages and disadvantages. And I would saying being beautiful is one of the disadvantages, it means were stand out, even when we try and fit in."

"Wait you try and fit in?" Alexandra asked her eyes wide and I really saw how much of a child she was, how young she had been when she was bitten, it did show.  
"Of course we do," I smiled at her as I reached the river at the back of the house and jumped over in a swift leap. Alexandra hesitated, but followed me, jumping further than I had. "You see there are vampires who drink human blood and vampires who are 'vegetarians'. It means they drink animal blood and we're some of them."

I had noticed Alexandra shudder at the thought of drinking human blood and I was pleased when I saw that. "And so we try and fit in as much as possible. We all attend school, the only problem being that we live forever so we have to keep switching." Alexandra nodded and listened as we walked, I didn't want to let her run yet, the jump seemed to have shaken her enough. "Though we still stick out, no matter where we go," I shrugged lightly, as Alexandra nodded. "I'll show you why later." I decided to leave the fact that one of my brothers had fallen in love with a human out, as it was even a little shocking for vampires who were hundreds of years old.

Alexandra tensed as she smelt blood in the air; luckily it was animal blood so she would be safe for now. I stopped, allowing her to take off at vampire speed, but not even this seemed to shock her, I followed, and Jasper had an arm wrapped around me. I smiled at him wickedly, with an I-told-you-so look; he just shrugged lightly, knowing that it was best just to go along with me.

After the hunt we returned to the house, where the others were waiting, well Rosalie, Emmett and Esme. I sat Alexandra on the couch as she took everyone in. "This is your family?" She asked in a gentle tone, her eyes locking onto Edward as she spoke to me and I nodded. "Edward Cullen, you were dying from the influenza, but your mother begged Carlisle to save you and so he did, making you his first companion. Then through the years you all met one another, through different ways. But most importantly you met Isabella Swan, who lives with her father here and you fell in love with her." Everyone in the room froze as she relied facts that hardly anyone outside the family knew, in fact I don't think anyone outside the family did know, well apart from the Bella ones, they were common knowledge.

"H-How did you know that?!" Edward gasped the first one to speak since Alexandra spoke. She just looked surprised with herself, horrified even. She just shook her head as Edward read her mind. "She doesn't know, it just came to her when she looked at me." He glanced at me as I frowned at him, shaking my head a little. Alexandra looked worried and I felt Jasper shift beside me, so I decided that I had better brush over the subject and talk of other things.

"Anyway Alexandra, come with me, I have something to show you," I smiled at her, taking her hand again as I quickly lead her upstairs. Once again Jasper followed us, just to make sure that I was safe and Emmett was after him. "I want to show you yourself." I put her in front of a mirror that was covered by a silky cloth. "Alexandra, meet your vampire self." I pulled off the silk cloth and threw it to the floor, Alexander gasped...


	3. A New Look

**Switched to Alex's POV**

My reflection was completely different to the one I had seen before, this reflection was incredibly beautiful. If I hadn't known it was me looking into this mirror I would have never believed that it was, well me, looking back. I had never looked like this before, or so I thought. I couldn't remember much, other than the fact that I had been told who the Cullens were and I had to remember their names, so whichever one came to the door I could address directly. That one had been Alice Cullen, she had found me, heavily bleeding and in a lot of pain, but still she took me in. I didn't even know who sent me or why, or more to the point, who bit me, everything that I could remember was fuzzy and seemed a million miles away.

I stared now, my eyes widening in complete shock as I took in my figure. I was tall, but as far as I could remember I always had been, my hair was longer, my lips full. More to the point I was more slender and cat-like before. It was weird looking at myself this way, it just wasn't me, I could remember that much. I just wished I could remember why I had been turned this way, by whom and whether or not I had any family that I had left behind.

Turning to Alice I saw her looking at me in wonder, her head on one side; she was considerably shorter than I was. "How did you know all that stuff about Edward?" She asked me in a gentle voice, my eyes flickering to Jasper for just a second. "You just came out with it all," She added still focusing on me; though Jasper shifted a little beside her, obviously uncomfortable with that sort of talk.

"A-Alice, I don't know," I told her in a whisper, still not liking the sound of my new voice, it frightened me. I could remember that I was 16, a normal 16 year old, not what I was now. "My body just started tingling and I focused my thoughts on Edward. It just happened; it all just came to me." I was starting to get panicky. What if that sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen? I mean, everyone had looked a little worried when I had come out with it, so it was clear I wasn't supposed to know all of that by just looking at someone. "Is something wrong with me?!"

All of a sudden I felt a wash of calm push its way over me and I took a deep breath, steadying myself a little. "No, there is nothing wrong with you," Alice whispered gently, taking my hand very carefully. "It's just that, well some vampires have special 'talents'." She used air quotation marks and rolled her eyes a little. "And I have a funny feeling I know the basis of yours, but I need to talk to Carlisle first. Will you be alright until I come back? I'll send Rosalie up, she'll get you some more clothes, as these ones are a little blood stained. You're about Rose's size, so she should have something."

I nodded a little as Alice gave my hand a reassuring little squeeze before sweeping from the room, taking Jasper with her. As soon as they left, I felt the calmness that had suddenly come, fade away. I was about to panic again when a beautiful blonde and hulky guy walked through the door, taking me in. "Ok, Alexandra right?" I nodded a little, taking in this girl's beauty and it was great. "I'm Rosalie, this Emmett." Her eyes raked my clothes and I felt a little self conscious, but she smiled a little. "Let's get you some clothes."

Rosalie left the room gracefully, Emmett followed her, and I followed him. These two seemed alright as well, but of course I had known who they were. The same feeling from earlier began to eat at the back of my mind and I frowned a little. Thoughts were pushing their way painfully into my head, but I pulled my gaze away from them, so I wouldn't spill any more stuff about them all.

I was lead into a big room, with a glass wall down one side. "This is our room," Rosalie explained, going into a little side room, or so I thought. She gestured for me to follow, so I did and found myself walking into a walk-in closet, which was the same size as the room itself. I stood my mouth open as Rosalie let me take in the sight. She had rows and row of clothes, shows, bags, you name it she had it. "Alice's is even bigger," Rosalie laughed shaking her head a little and going over to the closest rack. "She and Jasper have a house not far from here, and one of the rooms is a bit bigger than this, it's filled with clothes. Oh and she has the same size closet as me here, which is also filled."

I just nodded a little, still unable to find my voice. Rosalie skimmed through the clothes, just as Alice entered behind me, making me jump a little. She said more on the talents matter, she didn't need to. "Found anything to suit her?" She asked Rosalie, running her hand over another rack of clothing. Rosalie didn't even glance up from what she was doing; she just shook her head a little.

"Don't you think that blues would suit her?" Rosalie suddenly asked as Alice was skimming through the racks. Alice nodded a little, in agreement to what was just said.  
"And also some greens, but not bright greens, paler ones." This time Rosalie nodded in agreement and pulled out some jeans, they were a pair of skinny black jeans. Alice nodded in agreement, with a small smile and put her hand into some clothes, pulling out a blue top. It was a basic v-neck top, but it had sequined headphones around the neckline. I instantly loved the outfit, smiling a little. "Shoes," Alice said quickly, handing the top to Rosalie, while going over to the rows of shoes.

Rosalie pulled my clothes off quickly, clearly up any traces of my blood (or the animal's blood) that were left, but there weren't many, someone had already done that for me. She pulled the new clothes on, just as Alice came over with the shoes. Rosalie nodded in approval as Alice held up some silver pumps, they went with the sequins. I already loved these girls, they were amazing, but I couldn't stay here, it would be wrong.

I was hauled along to the mirrored dressing table, where they pushed me down and proceeded to sort out my hair and lack of make-up. Rosalie sorted my hair, combing it through, while Alice applied a small amount of make-up to my lips and eyes. "There," She announced stepped away from me so I could look at myself properly. Again, I couldn't see myself, there was some stranger looking back at me through the window, and it felt weird. I wanted to cry, but when I tried found that I couldn't, so I held all of that back as well.

Alice slipped an arm around me, obviously feeling my distress, she told me cheerfully. "Your red eyes will be gone before you know it, then you'll have eyes like ours." I glanced at their eyes, which were a deep brown colour. Well that was a good thing, the red eyes were beginning to frighten me and I couldn't imagine what I looked like to everyone else, like a monster I reminded myself. But this group weren't monsters; they were some of the friendliest people that I had met.

They didn't kill humans for fun; they didn't even bite humans, which was a good thing. I didn't think I could put anyone through what happened to me, not even my worst enemies. Well it wasn't like I could remember having any anyway, so that was nothing to worry about. I just wished beyond anything that I could remember who I had been, not just my age and name, I wanted to know all about my family. But all I could see in my memory was blackness, like there was nothing there to remember, like I had been sat in the dark.

"Alice was the same," Edward's soft voice broke through my thoughts, causing me to look up. I was sat on the couch alone, Alice and Rosalie had left me there while they went to speak to Carlisle again. Edward, Jasper and Emmett had been left to take care of me, as if I was a threat, not that I would hurt a single one of this family, they had all been too kind to me. Well maybe not Jasper, he looked at me like he wanted to rip my throat out most of the time, but I would just have to learn to get on with that.

"I'm sorry?" I asked my head on one side as Edward leant against the doorframe, his brothers no where in sight. "What do you mean Alice was the same?" I noticed a smirk on Edward's face as he stepped closer, he didn't seem worried about being close to me, like the other guys did.  
"You mean she hasn't told you?" I shook my head a little as this comment a little confused. Alice hadn't told me what? Was I missing something important here, maybe something was wrong with me after all, that wouldn't surprise me at all?

"I know Alice told you about our talents, or mentioned them at least, because that's what she's talking to Carlisle about." I flicked my mind back to an hour ago, when Alice had said she needed to talk to Carlisle about something, yeah she had mentioned it. "Well mine is to read minds, and I was reading yours then. I think I should let Alice tell you what I meant though." Edward carried on, as I looked at him a little shocked, then frowned. I didn't believe him, how could someone read minds? Ok, so I didn't believe that vampires existed until now, but this was completely insane, even if he was a vampire.

"Prove it," I muttered looking at him firmly, he raised an eyebrow, but nodded. I thought desperately of something to think clearly, seeing if he could pick it up. _"You're a jerk who needs to get a life, instead of diving into people's minds and looking at their secrets." _I was quite impressed with that, after all it was a little too complex to just guess, so if he could get it then I would believe him. Edward chuckled a little, shaking his head at me and I frowned even more than before.

"You're a jerk who needs to get a life, instead of diving into people's minds and looking at their secrets." He said simply, looking at me rather intently, as I just looked shocked. "You know, that is rather original." I couldn't speak, he had just read my mind as easy as anything and he didn't even flinch about it. Ok, this was getting weirder by the moment and I wanted to freak over it. "Alexandra, you're something new to us," Edward's voice pulled me from my sudden panic and I frowned at him even more. "You have a talent beyond anything we've seen. Sure, I can read minds, Alice can tell the future, but you. You can tell everything about one person by just looking at them. Well you will be able to when you get used to it. So tell you what, I want you to tell me more about myself..."

Oh crap...


	4. Details About Edward

"It's not something I can turn on and off," I snapped at Edward, turning away from him now and glaring at the wall instead. "It's not as easy as your little talent." I crossed my arms over my new clothes, refusing to turn around and look at him. He was being a jerk in my eyes. No-one even knew if I could do that again, maybe it had been just a one off. And here he was demanding for me to tell him more about himself. My eyes widened and I turned back to him, frowning a little as I did. "You had green eyes, like your mother," I whispered, my head on one side. I snapped back out of it. "Damn it! I wish I would stop doing that!" I muttered.

"Ok, so you've convinced me that you have a talent," Edward shrugged as I looked back at him, frowning a little. "Not many people know that I had green eyes before this and even less know that they were my mother's eyes. Tell me Alexandra, tell me about Bella." Who the hell was Bella?! Ah, I remembered, it was Isabella, his second half. "Tell me what Bella is like, from what you know from my mind." I glared at him for a moment, before feeling my mind stretch out to his, I frowned.

"All I know is that you and her are in love, there is nothing else that I can see about her," I told him in a whisper as I stretched further. "I can see things that both have been involved in, but when it comes to her on her own, there is nothing. You made her a lullaby, you watched her while she slept. Then there's the meadow, your first meeting…" Ok, so I was getting a little too involved everything about him, but I could help it. I pulled free eventually, to find Edward staring at me, his eyes wide.

"You can tell things about a person by just looking at them," He whispered, frowning a little, edging closer to me. "Tell me more Alexandra, but not about Bella. I want to test this; I want to see if you can do it. Give me my full name." I glared at him even more now, my eyes narrowed. This guy couldn't be serious could he? I was guessing that he was deadly serious, so I studied him once again. Nothing came this time; I frowned, but shook my head. Then I felt our minds connect once again and I gasped as things came flooding into my mind.

"You are Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, born 20th June, 1901, changed by Carlisle Cullen. You're from Chicago, Illinois. Your mother was called Elizabeth Masen, she begged for Carlisle to help you! He did, and then adopted you, with his wife Esme. He changed you in 1918; you were just 17 years old and dying. Carlisle treated you and your mother at the time. You hate what you are, but never once have you blamed Carlisle for what he did, he had to. You have the greatest respect for him. Your brothers and sisters, or adopted at least, are Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. You compose music, mostly on the piano." I pulled myself out of his life then, not wanting to see anymore. My head was spinning as it was, it felt fuzzy.

"Alexandra, are you alright?" Edward was looking at me, a little concerned. I nodded, frowning a little. "You knew all of that about me right?" He asked, and I nodded again, taking the moment's silence to clear my head. "You knew my mother's name…" This was more for his own benefit, so I ignored the comment and got to my feet. He looked up at me, frowning a little.

"I should be going," I whispered darting from the room we were in and up the stairs; I went into Alice's room. I sat gently on the bed in there, taking a deep breath, even though I didn't really need to, I didn't breath anymore. I couldn't believe what I had just done! I had told Edward a lot of facts about himself, just like that. It was too weird to even think about!


End file.
